


Super Hans, Your Super Man

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Peep Show
Genre: A bit sad, Self poisoning, Suicide Attempt, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name Super Hans wasn't ironic or a joke. He got the name from being a real life super hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Hans, Your Super Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less college age Super Hans and just the odd thoughts about where the 'Super' part of his name came from

His nickname.. really his only name was not meant to be ironic. There was no joking in it when he introduced himself, or corrected people who left off the ‘super’. He was ‘super’... it didn’t matter what kind. He could be ‘super tired’ ‘super stoned’ ‘super cool’ and more often that not, your superman.  
He adorned himself with the nickname the second he saved someone. Which really had just been coincidental. It was one of those, right place, right time kind of moments. But none the less, he had been there, and he had saved the dude. How many other people would know how to help someone who had taken too many drugs? not too many knew the world like Hans did. 

Really, it was second nature.

And thinking of seconds, the second time he had saved a life it was intentional and urgent. In college, he had made a very small circle of friends. But, they were his friends none the less and that meant they needed to be protected at all costs. 

They had been at a party. Hans, his best friend Jeremy and Jeremy’s best friend Mark. Everything was going as expected and Hans let his guard down slightly. Who would need saving at some random rager? Most likely no-one.

Oh, how he had been wrong. You see, when Hans turned his back Mark had slipped off and wandered away. And normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. The bloke was constantly walking around or pacing, He wasn’t really a sedentary being. But it was the fact that he slipped off, a full bottle of whiskey in his hand that Hans felt that something was wrong. Mark didn’t drink a lot. And when he did, he really drank. He drank like he meant it, he drank until there wasn’t any chance of sobriety. And as he wandered off, Hans realized that, that bottle in his hand would make his second full one.

Now, normally at parties this would be rather normal. But Hans knew, something about the way Mark walked quickly and clutched the neck of the bottle that something wasn’t right.

Call it a hunch, call it intuition.

Hans knew it was his super human abilities kicking back in.

He excused himself from the crowd and followed Mark out of the house and across the lawn. He waited as Mark snuck around the side towards a small bench and sat down unscrewing the cap. Hans felt his hands go numb and his finger-tips tingle as Mark quickly threw a handful of something into his mouth and then began to chug.  
And there it was. As Mark began to slump over his body slowly sliding down the back of the bench. Hans felt it. He felt his strength rumble deep in his core.  
He could practically hear his cape swish lightly in the breeze.

It was time to be super.

He rushed overly quickly to Mark who was blinking slowly. The bottle of whiskey spilling across his exposed arms and onto the ground. Hans looked at him closely and pulled him into an upright position. 

Mark slurred something and Hans shook his head quickly. There was no time for questions. He quickly pulled Mark’s torso forward and took a deep breath. He mentally tightened his cape and pried open Mark’s mouth and shoved his fingers in. Quickly enough Mark was throwing up on the ground in front of them and gasping for air. Hans quickly moved beside him and shrugged off his jacket. Waiting for mark to Finish he used his shirt to wipe up the liquor from his arms and hands then put his jacket onto the young man’s shoulders.  
Mark finished heaving out the contents of his stomach and began to sob..  
He was crying and slurring out every once in awhile about Jez. Not letting Jez know the truth, not letting Jez know what happened, that he had made a mistake. And he promised to keep it all a secret. 

Part of being a super hero, was saving people and then keeping your word.

And Hans just sat next to him, rubbing circles into his back telling him it would be okay.  
And it was, he knew it would be. Because Mark now had something not too many other would or do. 

He had a super hero watching out for him. 

He had been personally saved by a superhero.

He had been saved by Super Hans.


End file.
